


Meet chompers (his real name is issac)

by Uno_the_gambling_master



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: My OC - Freeform, Other, issac - Freeform, potato, smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master
Summary: Meet the fabulous potato issac





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wanted to upload something

Name: issac 

Age: 17 "im seventeen AND A HALF"

Gender: male "batman" male  
Height: 5' 6"

Sexuality: bisexual "I'll have you know I'm a bendable ruler. I can stay straight, but I can bend like victors dick. It's rather unnatural really."

Looks/ description:  
Pale  
Black hair thats medium length and covers his eyes.  
Sharp teeth with fangs  
Blue eyes that changes color with his mood  
Colors & moods:  
Normal/calm:lighting blue  
Getting mad/serious: purple  
Mad/pissed: red  
He wears alot of shirts that have something to do with potatoes alot od them are orange ex: orange shirt with a kawaii potato on it and it says: "I is potato", orange shirt with long black sleeves the shirt says "potato rules the world"  
Jeans

Personality: nice, funny, adorable, timid, short tempered but he hides it, when he gets mad he gets really quiet and stressed because he hates getting mad, bubbly

Other: he's very flamboyant  
He's been bullied most of his life  
Only has one friend named Reese  
Doesn't see his dad alot since his dads always on business trips

He really likes potatoes, batman, and huge stuffed animals  
He doesn't like people messing with his hair


End file.
